245 Triombies
245 Triombies are zombies reanimated with 2-4-5 Trioxin. This is an unofficial name. History Return of the Living Dead These zombies were reanimated by 2-4-5 Trioxin that was released from the Trioxin Canisters. Return of the Living Dead Part II Like in the previous movie, these zombies were reanimated by 2-4-5 trioxin from the trioxin canisters. Return of the Living Dead 3 These zombies were the reanimated corpes found in trioxin canisters. Triombies 5 Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis A company known as "Hybra Tech" use the Trioxins to create a new yet a weaker type of zombies. Return of the Living Dead: Rave from the Grave The last remaining Trioxin 5 canister was use to create a drug called "Z". Abilities and Traits These zombies generally have a humane personality but feel much pain. They eat live brains because the brain's electrons can ease this pain. Living-Converted These are zombies that were once living but exposed to 245 trioxin. This could spread through ingestion, bite, laceration by way of their fingernails scratching living flesh or inhalement. These include those that were recently living but immediately reanimated. *The victims start off with a normal, human personality when first exposed. However, they are known to feel numb, sick, and VERY hungry for something... *Eventually they will start to feel more sick and weak, as a result of their flesh slowly decaying. *Later they will realize what they are hungry for because that becomes the only thing they can smell: live brains. *Some of these types of zombies (with high willpower) retain there humanity for much longer periods of time. *These types of zombies are generally MUCH stronger than their pre-dead counterparts because they are more intact and can run. *Only eating brains can ease the pain of their decomposition, while other pain like stabs or piercings will ease their hunger. *Because trioxin can reanimate flesh infinitely, these zombies can not be stopped unless they are totally disintegrated. *Although these can run and move, they still feel tremendous amounts of pain. Pre-Dead These are zombies that were decayed for a long time but reanimated by 245 Trioxin. *These zombies retain the same humanity and personality of when they were alive, but only if their brain is intact. If the brain is too decayed or damaged, they possess a more bestial reaction to things. *These already are aware of the fact that they must eat brains because of how they feel much more pain than the living-converted zombies. *These are generally weak and fragile, but can still run. *After prolonged periods of not eating live brains, the pain of their decomposition will return. *Because of the trioxin, they cannot simply be deactivated by cutting the head from the body but by either disintigrating them or stunning them with electricity. Trivia *Although triombies can still form words, Return portrayed the zombies that had no lips able to pronounce the "P", "B", and "M" sounds, which require lips to pronounce. This is listed as a goof on IMDB.com. *Although the zombies feel extreme pain, they seem to ignore this because of how they are seen walking and running with almost no sign of pain. *It is unknown if trioxin can spread externally on the living in human form, dispite its burning effect.